Enjoy life, for you only have one
by DoorToHeavenGirl
Summary: Yay me! Ok, this is basiclly about how Jack works on the farm. Harvest Moon 64, starting from the beginning! Yay me! Ok please Read and Review! Yay you if you do! Ch. 3 up!
1. A tragic loss

_**Enjoy life, for you only have one**_

**Disclaimer thingy: I do not own harvest moon _64, _but I have played it often! Yay me!**

_**Ch.1: A tragic loss**_

Spring 1st. That was the day I got the call from my father. The call that would change my life forever. I was in the city, enjoying the sweet life when I got the call.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I asked him.

"Jack, you have to come to Flower Bud Village right away. Your Grandfather's dieing." He told me quietly. I could tell by the way he spoke that he was crying.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I promised him. I went over the helicopter that went to Flower Bud Village.

"Hey, listen, I need to get to Flower Bud Village immediately." I said.

"Sorry kid, but my shift just ended." The guy who flew the helicopter said.

"No, sir, you don't understand. My Grandfather's dieing there, and I need to get there as soon as possible." I pleaded. There was a long pause.

"Oh…Ok." He said as he reluctantly got into the pilots seat of the helicopter.

"Thank you so much sir." I thanked him. He just waved his hand, motioning to get in the back of the helicopter. About 2 hours later, I was on the familiar beach of Flower Bud Village. The grainy said was still the same bright, white yellow it had been 16 years ago. The brown dock was starting to turn grey with age. At the entrance to the beach, I saw my father standing there, waiting for me. I rushed over to him.

"Is he…?" I asked.

"No, not yet. He's waiting for you." He said. His eyes were filled with sorrow. The tears were still rolling down his tanned cheek. I nodded to him and we walked out of the beach and into the familiar town. All of the shops looked the same, but I wasn't concentrating on the town, I was concentrating on getting to my Grandfather before it was too late. I raced up the steps leading to the town square. I looked around to find my Grandfather lying on a bed in the middle of the square. Old Ellen, a very good friend of the family, The Midwife, gosh, I can never remember her name, and the head carpenter, a great and cheery guy, were all standing around him. I ran to my Grandfather's side.

"Jack…Is that you?" Grandpa's words were fragile, yet strong.

"Yeah Grandpa, it's me." I said. The tears were rolling down my cheek fast.

"Jack, promise me one thing."

"Yes Grandpa?"

"Enjoy life. Enjoy every second of every minute. Enjoy the good and make the most out of the bad things in life. Enjoy it, for you only get one." His words of wisdom filled my heart with sadness. He breathed his final breath. We all stood there a while longer, crying our hearts out for a great man. Then the head carpenter and Dad carried his body to the graveyard. The Midwife and I helped Ellen down the stairs and to the graveyard. The hole was already dug when we got there.

"I'll help lower him." I managed to say. I took my position and lowered my Grandfather into the ground. Tears were falling from my eyes and heart uncontrollably at this point. Then we filled in his grave.

"Bye Grandpa….I'll miss you." I whispered, rubbing my tears away. While the others went home, Dad and I went to the bar and asked if we could spend the night.

"Sure! Stay as long as you need to!" The bartender said cheerily. We found a spot on the ground to sleep. The last thing I remember about that day was the sound of the rain crying for Grandpa. That night, I had a dream.

"Jack…Where are you?" My Grandfathers voice cried.

"I'm here Grandpa!" I called to him.

"Jack, take over my farm. The farm was once great. Now you need to make it great again."

"I'll take over the farm Grandpa! Anything for you!" I told him. Then I woke up. I woke up my father and told him we needed to go. He nodded his head and we left. I wasn't paying attention to the town. I mean, how could I? My Grandfather had just died, so I wasn't really paying attention to anything at the moment. The tears were coming back, so I rubbed my eyes and ran towards Grandpa's old farm. The gate was old, but still the same. I opened the gate and we went inside. All over the field were stumps, boulders and weeds. The chicken coop and barn were empty as well as the silo. The little old house hadn't changed a bit. Dad and I walked into the old house.

"Abby!" I cried as I ran over to Grandpa's old dog. I remembered Abby from when she was a pup. Megan, the other dog, had 6 puppies, but we only kept Abby. Megan died only a month after Abby was born. I missed that dog so much. While I was gone, I had missed Abby as well.

"Do you think we should sell it, or bulldoze it down?" Dad asked me once we were off the farm.

"Neither. I'm going to take over the farm." I told him. Dad looked quite surprised.

"I thought you wanted to stay in the city for the rest of your life?"

"Tell you what. You came back in…3 years on… say the first of summer. If I've turned the farm around, I can stay. If I haven't I'll go back to the city with you. Ok?"

"Ok." Night had already come, so I said good-bye and went inside the house. I took Abby outside and said good-night to her. I went back inside and lied on the bed. I laid there for a long time and went to sleep looking forward to the next day.


	2. The first day

_**Enjoy life, for you only have one**_

_**Ch.2: The first day**_

I woke up at exactly 6 o' clock on the morning of the 3rd. I was so stressed out by the death of my Grandpa and the task I had so suddenly took on.

"Ugg…" I moaned. I got up and changed my clothes. I almost swallowed my breakfast whole, and started to cough.

"Well, choking is defiantly a great way to start my first day." I thought to myself. I walked outside to find a small chubby man standing a few feet away.

"Hello, you must be Jack. I'm Mayor Thomas, but you can just call me Mayor." Mayor said cheerily as he stuck his hand out.

"Yes, I'm Jack. Pleased to meet you Mayor Thomas, I mean, Mayor." I said shaking his had strongly.

"I'm sure you would like to see the town. I know you have been here before, but that was 16 years ago!"

"Ok, I'd love to see the town, let's go." I said walking him to the gate. After I gave Abby some food, Mayor led me to the east side of the town. The shops were very familiar.

"This is Florist Lillia. This is the owner of Florist Lillia, well, Lillia! This is her daughter, Popuri." He said as we stood in front of the old flower shop. I immediately recognized them. Lillia looked slightly older with wrinkles, but her bright pink eyes had the same sparkle they had 16 years before. Popuri looked much older and 10 times more beautiful then she did when she was 8. Her smiling pink eyes were now laughing and full of joy. However, I never actually talked to Lillia, but Popuri and I would go to the summit of Mt. Moon every morning at around 10 o' clock to talk and collect flowers.

"Hello ladies, I'm Jack, nice to meet you." I said shaking first Lillia's, then Popuri's hand.

"Hello Jack. I hope you enjoy it here in Flower Bud Village." Lillia said warmly.

"Come visit our shop whenever you need seeds!" Popuri said happily. As Mayor and I walked away, Popuri winked at me, telling me she remembered me. I sent a wink back to her, telling her the same. Next Mayor showed me the church, the bar and the town square. Then we came to a larger brown building, with 2 doors, side by side.

"This is the tool shop, and this is the owner, Rick." Mayor said. We were standing in front of the door to the left. In front of the door, was a man with long orange hair.

"Hey there! I'm Jack." I said sticking my hand out.

"Hey Jack. Come over to my shop if you need any tools!" Rick said shaking my hand. We walked over to the right door.

"This is the craft shop." Was all he said. We then moved down to another store, one I very much recognized.

"Jack this is the Bakery. The owner is extremely busy, so his assistant, Elli, came out to meet you." Mayor told me. I knew Elli very well. When I visited Flower Bud Village, I'd come to the Bakery every afternoon to chat and eat cookies with Elli.

"Nice to meet you, Elli, I'm Jack." I said as I put my hand in front of me.

"Whenever you need a break, come to the Bakery for something to eat!" She said as she shook my hand. While she shook my hand, she passed me a note of some kind. I put it in my pocket, thinking to myself that I'd read it later. Then we walked over a small bridge with a river running underneath it to the west side of the town. The first shop we came to, I was sure I knew.

"This is the library." Mayor said. There were 2 ladies standing in front of me. However, I only recognized 1 of them.

"Hello and welcome to Flower Bud Village." The lady I didn't recognize said.

"Maria dear, say something to young Jack here." Mayor said to the girl I was sure I knew.

"He-He-Hello. I'm Ma-Ma-Maria." Maria stuttered. I could instantly tell that Maria was shy. I did remember her though. Her wire-rimmed glasses still sparkled in the sunlight, her black eyes glittering with fear of meeting this stranger.

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you." I said very politely. "Thank you, Jack. That was my wife and daughter. Maria is very shy, so she hardly ever talks to strangers." Mayor said once we left.

"This is the Midwives house and over there is the potion shop."

"Wow, this town is bigger than it looks!" I said, slightly tired.

"Well, that's the town. You can head on home now." Mayor said as I began to walk back towards the farm. Once I knew that Mayor was out of sight, I took out the note from Elli. I read,

_**'Dear Jack,**_

_**I'm so happy you're here! Let's catch up. Meet me at the beach at 7 o' clock tonight.**_

_**Elli.'**_

It was already 3, so I cleared as much land as I could. At around 6 I left for the beach. On my way there, I decided to pick a flower for Elli. I grabbed the prettiest flower I could find. I got to the beach to find Elli sitting on the edge of the dock. She turned around just as I entered.

"Jack!" Elli cried. She jumped up. She ran over to where I was standing and gave me a big hug.

"Here's a flower." I said giving her the deep purple lily.

"Oh, Jack! It's beautiful! But for now, we have 16 years of catching up to do! You start." She said, taking me over to the dock. We sat down, side by side, our feet dangling just over the water. I told her about life in the city. I told her about my previous occupation, about my old girlfriend, about life in general. She told me about life in Flower Bud Village. She told me about how a new guy worked at the vineyard, how there were 3 kids, all about 7 years old, now in the village and about her life, about old Ellen and Jeff, the Bakery Master. By now, it was 10:30.

"We should go. Want me to walk you home?"

"I'd like that." As if it were planned, Elli and I reached for the others hand at the same time. I walked Elli home, all the while holding her hand. When we got to the Bakery, Elli turned to me and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jack. I had a really good evening." She said softly as she kissed me again, this time on the lips. She walked into the Bakery. I walked home and fell asleep on my bed, happy about my accomplishments of the day. Looking back on that day, I think that it was a pretty good first one.


	3. 2 long days with Popuri

_**Ch.3: 2 long days with Popuri**_

I jumped out of bed, just before 5:30. I was so happy, I couldn't sleep in. I got changed, and went to my breakfast.

"Hmm…I think I'll eat it slowly this morning!" I thought to myself. I ate my herb rice cake slowly, as not to choke like the morning before. At 6 o' clock, I ran outside. No one was there this morning, so I got to work on my field. At around 2, I was finished the field. I smiled, satisfied with my work. I decided to go and get some seeds from Florist Lillia. When I got there, the town was louder then yesterday, and I had always enjoyed a sound while I worked. When I got to the shop, I saw Popuri watering the flowers.

"Well, hello stranger!" I called out, walking towards her. Popuri looked up from her work. Her stressed out expression soon changed to pure joy.

"Hi there Jack! What are you doing here?" Popuri said running to me and hugging me tightly.

"Oh, just stopping in for a couple of seeds and a visit."

"How 'bout I show you inside?" Popuri linked arms with me and walked into the shop with me. When Popuri swung open the doors I felt happy and calm. Inside, it smelt like roses. It was so colorful! Lillia saw us, and greeted us with a friendly smile and wave from behind the counter.

"Hello Lillia, I need some cabbage seeds?" I asked her politely. For a moment she looked confused.

"Are you going to take over the Harvest Farm?"

"Yes."

"That means you'll be a customer! That's great news! Ok, the cabbage seeds are over there, the light green package." Popuri let me walk over to the seeds, get them, and pay a precious 200 G, before linking arms with me again. At that point, I began to think that Popuri thought we were a couple.

"Come on, Jack! Let's go to the mountain! I want to go pick flowers!" Popuri said as she dragged me out of Florist Lillia. She pulled me all the way to Mt. Moon.

"Come on, Jack! To get to the summit, we have to climb this tree! Then we will go to the summit and pick flowers, like we used to." Popuri said innocently. However, there was something about her right now, that didn't seem so innocent. I climbed the tree. When we got to the summit, I felt pure joy. Joy of being back on the summit of Mt. Moon. Joy of feeling free. I was surrounded by the most beautiful flowers! Flowers were everywhere! I let out a deep sigh, wondering if Elli would like it up here.

"Let's go pick some flowers, then we can give it to people. By the way, I like the red roses." Popuri said, giving me an innocent smile. Now I was sure Popuri thought we were a couple! I went and gathered the prettiest flowers I could find for Elli. I got some light blue roses, a royal purple lily and a few red roses.

"I've got all the flowers I need, let's go!" I yelled to Popuri. Popuri looked at me and smiled.

"Ok Jackie! Let's go!" She said, linking arms with me again. I thought about what she had just called me. Jackie? That was a nickname! Only girls who liked a certain boy would give him a nickname! I shook my head and sighed.

"What's wrong Jackie?"

"Nothing Popuri, just a little tired! We should get to the village quickly because most of the shops close a 5 and its 4!" Popuri smiled and dragged me back to the village.

"Let's give our flowers away now!" Popuri said. Suddenly, I noticed Elli walking down the road. She saw me and I think she was about to ask if those flowers were for her, when Popuri took the flowers from me.

"Oh Jack! Are these for me? Oh your sooo sweet! I'm so happy that we're a couple!" She said, putting her head on my shoulder. I looked at Elli and saw how crushed she was. I saw her run into the Bakery, tears running down her cheeks. I said I had to go, and ran home. I went strait to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of voices outside my house. I listened for a little. I heard Popuri's and Elli's voice. I got up, got changed and ate my breakfast. I checked the time and found it was 6 o' clock.

"Why do I always wake up at around 6?" I asked myself. I went outside to see Popuri and Elli.

"Well, I don't care if you 2 had a romantic night on the beach! He's my boyfriend!" Popuri yelled.

"Since when? I bet he didn't even say that you 2 were together!" Elli yelled back.

"He doesn't even like you! He told me yesterday at the summit!"

"I bet those flowers were for me, and you just took them from him!"

"Not true! He gave me the flowers!"

"You can't be a couple, cuz you were only with him for 45 minutes!"

"Sometimes 1 minute can change a life! He said 'Will you be my girlfriend' and I said yes!"

"Oh ya? How do you explain our kiss on the first day?"

"He got over you!" The girls just stared at each other for a while. I cleared my throat, making them notice me.

"Oh, hi honey! How was your sleep?" Popuri said, replacing her venoms look with an innocent smile.

"Uh…good I guess." I replied.

"See? He responded to me calling him honey! Therefore, we are together!" Popuri yelled to Elli.

"You 2 aren't together!" Elli yelled. She screamed and stormed off the property.

"She says that we aren't together, but we are! Oh, and I see that your saving up lumber. I bet you're saving up for a kitchen! I'll be waiting for my blue feather! So, in the mean time, I decided to move in with you! I'll be moving in 2 week's time!" Popuri said. Before I could say anything, she kissed me quickly on the cheek and ran off the farm. I just stood there. I decided to get moving and plant those cabbage seed's I had bought yesterday. As soon as I planted them, I decided to go and get some flowers for Elli, to tell her that I was sorry. I ran up to the summit and picked all the royal purple lily's I could find. Then I went to the village. Just before I could knock on Elli's door, Popuri ran out of Florist Lillia.

"Jackie! You brought me flowers? How sweet of you! I know you love me now!" Popuri said taking them. Oh no! She thinks I love her?

"Come on Jack! Let's go inside! You can help me pack!" She said taking me by the hand and dragging me into the shop. She pulled me into her room. Soon, I was surrounded by pink. The walls, the bed cover, the pillow, the desk, the closet walls, even the drawer was pink! I also saw a lot of pink boxes!

"There Jack! You can start by packing my bed stuff! Don't forget Pink Pandie!" She said. I started to pack. Everything I touched was pink! It was very scary. Finally, it was 4:55, so I said I'd better go. I walked out and ran home. I watered my crops and went to bed.


End file.
